Push Me To The Limits
Push Me To The Limits is the twenty-two episode in Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on December 28, 2011. It was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot: It starts with Jade, Chuck and Luke in the hospital. Nurse, He's in that room, you can get in. Jade, Thank you. ''Chuck, ''That nurse is really hot! Luke, You're, I better reserve it. Chuck, Yes, that's true. They get in the room. Jade, Charlie? Charlie, Hey guys! Chuck, It was Luke's fault! Luke, Really Chuck? Really? Charlie, Don't worry it was not your fault. Chuck, Ufff...Now I can sleep in peace. Jade, Can you wait for us outside? Chuck, I'll stay quite. Jade kisses Charlie. Jade, So out of your arm, what else did you broke? Charlie, Thanks God nothing. But all my body hurts, so I'm not sure. Luke, You'll be ok bud. Charlie, I hope so, Internationals are in a few weeks and I don't want to miss them. Jade, Well we'll be waiting for you. She kisses him again and they leave. The kids were in the Choir Room, Will gets in. Will, Guys I have some news for you! Dj, Your wife is pregnant! ''Will, ''Nope, not for now. Rose, What's the new Mr. Schue? Will, The organizers of the Glee Clubs Competence will be here on Friday. Caro, For what? Will, They will see if we're ready for Internationals. Darren, Vocal Adrenaline and Blue Thunders won't come? Will, They will be here too. Charlotte S, Just for watching or they will... Will, They will performe too. Dj, I know it is weird coming from me but, what we will do without Charlie. Darren, We don't need Charlie for a presentation like that. Will, Yes we do. The Club has to be complete. Teddy, But if Charlie is not out of the Hospital on Friday, what we will do? Will, I'm not sure. Later ND Boys go to visit charlie to the Hospital. Charlie was watching the roof and suddenly the boys appear singing. ''Luke: 1, 2, 3, 4 go!'' ''Darren: My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so and this I know for show'' Charlie, Oh my God! You're insane! ''Chuck: But does she really wanna but can't stand to see me walk out the door'' Charlie, They will kick you out of the Hospital. ''Luke: Don't try to fight the feeling 'cause the thought alone is killin' me right now'' ''Conner: Thank god for mommy and daddy for sticking two together 'cause we dont know how'' ''New Directions Boys: Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya'' Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Charlie, I don't know what I'm doing but you can only live once. ''Charlie: You think you've got it oh, you think you've got it but got it just don't get it 'til theres nothing at allll ah allllll ah allllll ah alll ah allllll'' ''Darren: We've get together ohhh we've get together but seperate is always better when there's feelings involed ah alllll ah allllll ah alllll ah allllll'' ''Dj and Teddy: If what they say is "nothing is forever" then what makes then what makes then what makes then what makes then what makes love is a exception'' ''Conner and Scotty: So why you, why you Why you, why you, Why you are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here?'' ''New Directions Boys (Charlie): (Ya'll dont wanna hear me you just wanna dance) Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya'' (Dont want to meet your daddy) Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa (Just want you in my caddy) Heeey ya (Dont want to meet your momma) Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa (Just want to make you comma) Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa (I am, I am, I am, just being honest) heeey ya The guys put Charlie in a wheelchair and they take him out to the reception. ''Chuck (ND Boys): Hey! Alright now alright now fellas (Yeaaa) Now whats cooler than being cool? (ICE COLD!)'' I cant hear ya I say whats.. Whats cooler than being cool (ICE COLD!) ''Charlie: All Right (15x)'' ''Darren (Nurses): Ok now ladies (yeah) We gon break this thing down in just afew seconds Now dont have me break this thing down for nothing I wanna seeya'll on ur BADDDEST behavior Lend me some sugar I am your neighbor'' ''Conner: Ah hear we go now'' ''Charlie with New Directions Boys: Shake it sh shake it Shake it sh shake it Shake it sh shake it Shake it Shake it sh shake it Shake it like a polaroid picture Shake it sh shake it Shake it sh shake it Shake it sh shake it Shake it sugar Shake it like a polaroid picture'' Darren: '''Now all Beyonces and Lucy Lui's and Baby Dolls get on the floor you know what to dooooooooo you know what to dooooooooo ahhh you know what to do ''Charlie with New Directions Boys:' Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya Heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa Heeey ya All the people that was in the Hospital give claps to them. Charlie, This was crazy! Luke, Totally. Charlie, Believe me Dj, I'd never thought I'll saw you doing this someday, but here it was and it was Awesome! Chuck, We need you for Friday. Charlie, What? Conner, The organizers of the Glee Clubs Competitions will go and watch us performing something to see if we're ready for Internationals. Teddy, And we have to be all together. Charlie, I have good and bad news. The goods are that I'll leave today. ''Dj, Yes! Charlie, But the bad ones are that even though I get out of here today I won't be able to dance, or something like. Luke, We will see what can we do with that.'' The next day the kids were in the Glee Club meeting. Will, I want to say welcome back Charlie! The kids clap. Charlie, Thank you Mr. Schue. Chuck, Mr. Schue can I sing something I think we should do for the presentation? ''Will, ''Sure Chuck. Let's hear it. ''Chuck: Fly me to the moon and Let me play amoung the stars Let me see what spring is like On jupiter and mars'' ''Chuck with New Directions: In other words, hold my hand In other words, baby kiss me'' ''Chuck: Fill my heart with song and Let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore'' ''Chuck with New Directions: In other words, please be true In other words, I'm in love with you'' ''Chuck: Fill my heart with song and Let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore'' ''Chuck with New Directions: In other words, please be true In other words In other words, I, I love, I love you'' Will, That was incredible Chuck! Chuck, Thank you, Abi it was for you. Abi, Oh my God! That's the nicer thing someone did for me! Charlie, It was pretty awesome Chuck, your Jazz voice is incredible... Chuck, Is because I smo... Charlie, Yes, but it is not enough for that see it in this way: Is the last time we perform in a stage and we have to give our heart in it. Teddy, It sounds so deep when you say it. Darren, I thought the same. Mark, so what you want us to do captain? Charlie, That was nice, I was thinking about making a tribute to Broadway. Jade, Yes we can perform the best Broadway song. Charlotte S, And it is? Jade, I don't know. Tori, Something from RENT? ''Charlie, ''Seasons Of Love! Will, Nice song. Chuck, We performed it at the beginning of the year. Charlie, Yes and it was definitely awesome. Tori, That's true. Will, Yes, I know the organizers will love it. Darren, I don't think it is enough. Chuck, We have just three days Darren. Darren, Well I was just saying. Will, Well Seasons Of Love here we go. Later Charlie and Jade were making out in his bed. Jade, I really missed this. Charlie, Ouch! Jade, What's wrong? ''Charlie, ''My arm. Jade, We shouldn't make out for a while. Charlie, Yes. Jade, Now let's practice the song. Charlie,Is one of the most difficult songs I've try to sing. Jade, Yes, It is Funny Girl so... Charlie kiss her. Jade, But you said that... Charlie, Forget what I say. He kiss her again. The next day the kids were dancing with Mike. Mike, Well we got it! It was really easy. Chuck, I know I don't have to ask this but, do they pay you for being a choreographer? Mike, Yes, they pay me really good. Chuck, Cool. ''Charlie, ''I love the chorepgraphy. Mike, Thank you. Luke, Dude your broken arm make you a better captain. ''Charlie, ''What? Teddy, Don't misunderstand him he's just trying to say that now you are better than before. Chuck,Yes, you worry more for us and everything. Charlie, Thank you. Darren, Well it's time for me to forget the thing of the leader you're the best leader we can have. Charlie, Wow, it means a lot coming from you. Thank you. Darren,You're welcome and don't get use to it. Charlie, Ok. Later Dj, Caro and Charlotte S were walking by the hallway. Caro, I'm ready for my part in... Charlotte S, Caro are you ok? Dj, Caro you're turning white. Caro, My baby. Charlotte S, Oh my God! Is it coming? Dj, Caro answer! ''Caro, ''I... She falls down. Charlotte S, Caro! Dj, I'll carry her. Charlotte S, Are you sure you can? Dj, I'm gay, that doesn't mean I'm weak. They take her to the hospital. Later Caro wakes up Almost all the kids were there. Luke, Caro! Nurse, Relax sweetie you're ok. I'll comeback in a few minutes. Caro, What happened? Charlotte S, You fall down and you hit your head with the floor. Dj, Then I carried you to the nursery. Caro, Really who carried me? Dj, I did it! Caro, Wow thank you Dj. Dj, You're welcome. ''Jade, ''The Doctor says that you fall down because you didn't eat in all the day. Caro, Yes, I've been so busy that I forgot about it. Luke, Please don't do it again for a moment I thought something happened to our baby. Caro kiss Luke. Caro, I love when you worry so bad about things. Charlie, This week we've been push to the limits of the things. My arm, the presentation, this. Rose, Yes it is hard we're just 15 years old, we've been down a lot of preassure. Nurse, Sorry kids but you have to leave now, the patient has to sleep. Luke, See you later honey. Caro,See you, thank you guys. Friday comes and the kids were in the Auditorium. Will, Good morning Glee Clubs. Blue Thunders, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. Jesse, Hi kids. The organizers are Mr. Arnstein. Chuck, As in Funny Girl.. .Continue. Jesse, Ms. Valentine and Mrs. Bullwood. Will, You'll perform in order of position. Jesse, First Blue Thunders, then Vocal Adrenaline and last New Directions. Will, Good luck. Blue Thunders Girls: '''People everywhere A sense of expectation hangin' in the air Givin' out a spark Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark ''Blue Thunders Boys:' And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end Masters of the scene We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more You know what I mean ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous Take it now or leave it Now is all we get Nothing promised, no regrets'' Blue Thunders: '''Voulez-vous Ain't no big decision You know what to do La question c'est voulez-vous ''Blue Thunders Girls:' Voulez-vous ''Blue Thunders Boys: I know what you think The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink'' ''Blue Thunders Girls: Lookin' mighty proud I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game'' ''Blue Thunders Boys: Master of the scene We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more'' ''Blue Thunders: You know what I mean'' ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous Take it now or leave it Now is all we get Nothing promised, no regrets'' Blue Thunders: '''Voulez-vous Ain't no big decision You know what to do La question c'est voulez-vous ''Blue Thunders:' And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end Masters of the scene We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more You know what I mean ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous Take it now or leave it Now is all we get Nothing promised, no regrets'' ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous Ain't no big decision You know what to do La question c'est voulez-vous'' ''Blue Thunders Girls: Voulez-vous'' ''Blue Thunder Boys: Voulez-vous'' ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous'' ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous Take it now or leave it Now is all we get Nothing promised, no regrets Voulez-vous Ain't no big decision You know what to do La question c'est voulez-vous Voulez-vous'' ''Blue Thunders: Voulez-vous'' Mr. Arnstein, Really good. Ms. Valentine, A really beautiful performance. Mrs. Bullwood, I like it, it was good. ''Chuck, ''How did they got first? Abi, Chuck! Chuck, Ok. Jesse, Now Vocal Adrenaline is your turn. Jade, Where is Charlie? Luke, I don't know I haven't see him around. Jade, I'm worried. ''Wade: When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; When troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me.'' ''Vocal Adrenaline: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.'' ''Vocal Adrenaline: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.'' Wade: '''There is no life - no life without its hunger; Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; But when you come and I am filled with wonder, Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. ''Vocal Adrenaline:' You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be. ''Wade with Vocal Adrenaline: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up: To more than I can be.'' Mr. Arnstein, It was a beautiful piece of art. Ms. Valentine, I'm crying it was simply beautiful. Mrs. Bullwood, It was a wonderful performance one of the best I've ever seen. Wade, Thank you. Will, Now it's time of New Directions. Charlie gets in and starts singing. ''Charlie: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putta Life's candy And the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade'' Don't tell me not to fly I simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you You're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if i'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least i didn't fake it Hat, sir I guess i didn't make it But whether i'm the rose Of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose Of life's complexion The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me love Cause i'm a "comer" I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what i want, i know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot and bam Hey mister Arnstein, here i am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if i'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least i didn't fake it Hat, sir I guess i didn't make it Get ready for me love Cause i'm a "comer" I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Nobody, no nobody Is gonna rain on my parade The organizers stand up and clap. Mr. Arnstein, It was just amazing! Ms. Valentine, It was beautiful to watch performing with a broken arm. Mrs. Bullwood, Well I don't use to say this but, it was really beautiful and the best performance I've seen. Charlie, It hasn't finish. Hit It! ''New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Moments so dear'' Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure Measure a year? In daylights - in sunsets In midnights - in cups of coffee In inches - in miles In laughter - in strife In - five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? ''Charliw and Caro: How about love? How about love? How about love? measure in love Seasons of love Seasons of love'' ''Caro: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man?'' ''Chuck: In truths that she learned Or in times that he cried In bridges he burned Or the way that she died'' ''Charlie and Caro with New Directions: It's time now - to sing out Tho' the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year In the life of friends Remember the love Remember the love Remember the love Measure in love'' ''Jade: Measure Measure your life in love'' ''New Directions: Seasons of love Seasons of love'' Mr. Arnstein, You're definitely ready for Internationals guys! Ms. Valentine, You're the best Glee Club I've heard and I'm saying it from my heart. Mrs. Bullwood, She said what I was going to say. Will, Wow thank you! Jesse,Well it was all thank you see you in Internationals. Chuck, Can I say it now? Charlie, Ok. Chuck, Losers! Later the kids were in the Glee Club meeting. Charlie, Well it was awesome thanks Mike for helping us. Mike, It's a pleassure. Jade, Well I think we own the good critics to you it was a big surprise. Will, Yes Charlie, thank you it was pretty awesome. Charlie, I'm for that. Darren, I think we should celebrate with a really great song. Charlie, Hit It! '''New Directions: '''Where they at where they at Where they at where they at Where they at where they at Where they at come on now If you wanna go and take a ride wit me we're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold d's oh why do i live this way (Hey) (Must be the money) if you wanna go and get high wit me smoke an L in the back of the benzie oh why must i feel this way (Hey) (Must be the money) in the club on the late nite feelin right lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice looking for a lil shorty i noticed so that i can take home (I can take home) she can be 18 18 wit a attitude or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude but as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that its on (You know that its on) i peep somethin comin towards me on the dance floor sexy and real slow (Hey) sayin she was peepin and i dig the last video so when nelly can we go? how could i tell her no her measurements was 36 25 34 {feel it} i like the way you brush your hair and i like those stylish clothes you wear i like the way the light hit the ice and glare and i can see you boo from way over there If you wanna go and take a ride wit me we're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold d's oh why do i live this way (Hey) (Must be the money) if you wanna go and get high wit me smoke an L in the back of the benzie oh why must i feel this way (Hey) (Must be the money) Songs Hey Ya! by OutKast: Sung by New Directions Boys. Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra: Sung by Chuck with New Directions. Voulez-Vous from Mamma Mia!: Sung by Blue Thunders. You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban: Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl: Sung by Charlie. Seasons Of Love from RENT: Sung by Charlie, Caro, Chuck and Jade with New Directions. Ride Wit Me by Nelly: Sung by New Directions Trivia This is the second and the third time a ND member is in the Hospital. This is the first time the organizers are introduce. This is the second time Seasons Of Love is performed. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard Justme18 as Carla Medina ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. asMike Chang Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Alex Newell as Wade Addams TBA as Mr. Arnstein TBA as Ms. Valentine TBA as Mrs. Bullwood TBA as Nurse TBA as Blue Thunders Members Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One